NewMorning
by Draudzene3
Summary: Céline wordt uitgekozen door de wraakzuchtige vampier Rowena als een van de groep nieuwgeboren vampieren die ze aan het creëren is. Wint liefde het van de woede? Zal ze haar plek vinden in de nieuwe wereld?
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Ik huiverde, de tranen op mijn wangen bevroren haast in de kou. De lucht zat vol met grauwe donkere wolken en het schemerde.

Ik keek goed uit waar ik mijn voeten neerzette, de weg was spekglad. Ik kwam langs de laatste paar oude huizen in de straat en sloeg rechtsaf, het weggetje door de weilanden in. Het was griezelig, nevelig buiten. Witte flarden mist hingen over het natte weiland, maar ik liep stevig door. Het was mijn eigen schuld dat ik zo laat nog naar huis moest. Boven mijn hoofd hoorde ik een groep ganzen overvliegen. Ik concentreerde me op het geluid van hun vleugels en liep stevig door. Ik trilde over mijn hele lichaam, en kroop nog dieper in mijn warme jas.

Ik ging het afgelopen uur nog een keer na in mijn hoofd. Ik snapte het niet, het was te ingewikkeld. Hij vertelde me dat het moeilijk was, dat we elkaar niet meer konden zien. Ik vroeg hem waarom. Logisch, wat moest ik anders? Hij zij dat er een ander was. Hoe kon dat? Na al die tijd? Was ik niet goed genoeg? Natuurlijk niet… Hij had groot gelijk. Ik was altijd argwanend geweest, altijd achterdochtig… Hoe vaak vertelde hij niet dat ik me niet met zijn zaken moest bemoeien? En nou was het te laat. Mijn eigen, domme schuld. Een nieuwe traan rolde over mijn wang. Het brandde van de kou. Maar de kou deed me niets. Het kon me niets meer schelen. Ik had het meer dan gehad. Ik was woest geworden, tegen hem. Ik geloof niet dat ik me ooit zo heb laten gaan. Ik zie weer voor me toen hij ineenkromp terwijl ik hem woedend aanstaarde, hoe hij me hopeloos probeerde te sussen terwijl ik in tranen uitbarstte… Ik schaamde me dood, rende snel het huis uit. Hij riep me nog na, maar het was niet meer nodig. Afgelopen maanden was me een hoop duidelijk geworden, waaronder dat niemand te vertrouwen is. Nu was er niets waar ik meer naar verlangde dan een dikke deken en rust.

Een koude windvlaag streek door mijn haar, ik liep snel door. Het pad maakte een bocht. Nog even en ik was thuis. Abrupt stond ik stil. Er stond iemand, langs het pad. Een lange slanke gedaante in een zwarte jas. De gedaante droeg hoge hakken, dus waarschijnlijk was het een vrouw. Ze draaide zich langzaam om, keek me indringend aan en liep toen naar me toe. Ik verstijfde.

Dit was geen normale vrouw, zoals ze keek. Ze keek uitdagend, en op de een of ander manier… Onmenselijk. Daarnaast bewoog ze zo elegant, zo sierlijk… Het leek of ze over het pad zweefde. Ze had een spierwitte huid, met volle bloedrode lippen. Haar gelaatstrekken waren zo perfect, dat het bijna onmogelijk was dat ze hier nu voor me stond. Haar lichaam was prachtig, precies zoals het perfecte lichaam van een jonge vrouw hoorde te zijn. Haar haar vol, lang en golvend blond. De zwarte jas die ze droeg viel perfect om haar lichaam, haar hakken waren zo hoog dat het haast onmogelijk was dat ze er zo sierlijk op kon lopen. Ik besefte nog niet waarom, maar iets zij me dat dit plaatje niet klopte…

Wat was er mis met haar? Of, wat was er mis met mij? Waar kwam de plotselinge angst vandaan die ik vanbinnen voelde? Bang staarde ik naar de vrouw, die nu voor me stond en me grijnzend aanstaarde. Wat moest ze van mij? Wat deed ik hier? Ik moest maken dat ik wegkwam! Maar het lukte niet. Ik stond aan de grond vastegnageld en keek half bewonderend, half doodsbang naar haar op. Nu pas zag ik wat niet klopte. Haar ogen waren niet normaal blauw of bruin. Ze glinsterden vuurrood in het maanlicht en er zaten donkere kringen onder. Wie was deze vrouw? Ze tuitte haar lippen en fronste. Zelfs toen zag ze er nog prachtig uit.

"Het spijt me lieverd, het is niet anders." Fluisterde ze met een heldere sopraamen stem die onmogelijk van deze wereld kon zijn. Het klonk als duizend klokjes die tegelijk dezelfde melodie klingelden, zo mooi en helder.

"Je moet blij zijn, anderen komen slechter aan hun eind."

Mijn hart begon wild te bonken. Deze vrouw was duidelijk niets goeds van plan. Er was geen tijd, dat wist ik. Ik moest het toch proberen… Ik draaide me met een snelle beweging om en probeerde ervandoor te gaan. Mijn haar waaide in mijn gezicht terwijl ik me afzette en ervandoor sprintte. De koude wind sneed in mijn wangen, tot ik keihard ergens tegenaan smakte. Ik werd met een enorme kracht achterover gesmeten en kwam op het harde asfalt terecht. Ik voelde een scherpe pijnsteek op de plek waar mijn hoofd de weg raakte. Een misselijk gevoel overspoelde me. Ik hapte geschrokken naar adem. Ik wilde opstaan, wegrennen, maar ik had er simpelweg de kracht niet voor.

"Probeer het nou niet lastig te maken lieverd, daar maak je het voor jezelf niet beter op." Fluisterde de prachtige stem in mijn oor. Ik wist dat ik het verloren had, ik voelde dat het mis was. Ik had geen idee wat ze van plan was met me te gaan doen, maar het was verkeerd, dat wist ik. Hijgend probeerde ik op te staan, de pijn in mijn hoofd negerend. Het lukte niet. Een enorm zware kracht duwde me terug op de grond.

Een enorme pijnsteek in mijn nek. Ik gilde, schreeuwde, krijste. Een brandend vuur, dat me helemaal leek te vernietigen. Ik gilde, probeerde het weg te slaan. Het lukte niet. Al mijn wilskracht verschrompelde bij de kracht van het vuur. Ik was klein, machteloos. Het duister sloot me in, beroofde me van al mijn kansen. Deze pijn was niets vergeleken met de andere pijn die ik gehad had. Alle pijn van de wereld kon nog niet op tegen dit. Waarom? Wat had ik wie misdaan? Ik kronkelde en probeerde het vuur te doven. Hij werd erger. Veel erger. Ik wensde, bad dat het ophield… Niets hielp. Ik was machteloos. Ik wensde dat iemand er een einde aan zou maken. Had ze me maar wat aangedaan, alles, behalve dit! Het vuur verspreidde zich, baande zich een weg door mijn lichaam. Mijn hart bonkte als een gek om mijn lichaam te redden. Het werd steeds warmer, warmer en warmer. Heter.

De hitte was ongelofelijk. Ik klampte me er hopeloos aan vast, met het idee dat ik tenminste nog wat voelde. Het was ondragelijk! Ik wilde opgeven, maar het lukte niet. Ik moest doorvechten. Na een lange tijd, het leek eeuwen te duren, merkte ik dat ik iets van gevoel terug kreeg. Een beetje controle over mijn lichaam. Ik kon mijn vingertoppen bewegen. Toch was er nog geen sprankje hoop in mijn lichaam. Sterker nog, mijn vertrouwen op hoop was weg. De hitte werd, voor zover dat kon, nog heter. Het was mijn hele lichaam doorgekomen, en kwam bij mijn hart. Het gevecht tussen mijn sterkste orgaan en het vuur was begonnen, het leek erop dat mijn hart verloor. Hij bonkte wild, probeerde te vechten met het laatste restje kracht dat ik nog had. Een felle pijnsteek, toen voelde ik niets meer. Het vuur had zich teruggetrokken, de pijn was weg. De stilte was het enige wat tot me doordrong. Ik hoorde niets. Ik haalde diep adem, opende mijn ogen en keek verwonderd omhoog.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Het was alsof ik de wereld nog nooit gezien had. Nog nooit écht, bedoel ik.

Alsof mijn hele leven een dik vlies voor mijn ogen heeft gezeten, dat mijn zicht belemmerde. Het was onmogelijk, alle kleuren en vormen en geuren, het was zo veel…

Ik zie kleuren die ik nog nooit gezien heb, ruik geuren waarvan ik niet wist dat ze bestonden. Ik ruik de bloesem die begint te bloeien, de zwavellucht van een kampvuur, de kamperfoelie in het gras, ik ruik dennennaalden in het bos, de geuren van de stad, de zoute zeewind op het strand.

Ik zie dingen die ik nooit had gezien, of die me nooit opgevallen zijn. De stofjes in de lucht, met allemaal hun eigen vormen, waarvan één kant oplicht wanneer de zonnenstralen erop schijnen.

Ik zie de dauwdruppels oplichten op het gras, glinsterend als duizenden pareltjes. Ik zie de groeven in de boomschors van de bomen. Bomen…

Waar heeft dat mens me heengebracht! Ik was nog te geschrokken en onder de indruk om op te kunnen staan en de omgeving te verkennen. Niet dat ik dat überhaupt wilde, het was zo mooi allemaal!

Er is zoveel ruimte in mijn hoofd, ik neem zoveel in me op, in zo`n korte tijd. Ongelofelijk! Tenminste, dat denk ik. Ik heb niet veel besef meer van tijd. Tijdens de… vreemde verandering ben ik mijn gevoel voor tijd helemaal kwijtgeraakt. Ik huiver, daar wil ik nu niet aan denken.

Ik snuif diep om de vreemde geuren te kunnen inademen.

Plots bedenk ik me wat. Ik had al die tijd mijn adem ingehouden! Ik liet lucht door mijn longen stromen, ademde in en uit. Terwijl de lucht door mijn keel floot drong iets vreselijks tot me door. Het voelde raar!

Kennelijk heeft mijn lichaam had de lucht niet meer nodig!

Toch bleef ik lucht in en uit ademen. Het voelde vreemd om het niet te doen.

Ik spitste mijn oren en luisterde. Ik hoorde alles.

Elk geluidje op deze plek, en binnen een straal van 2 kilometer, kon ik horen. Ik hoorde de bomen zachtjes ruisen in de wind, de stemmen van mensen op de snelweg, een bonkend hart… Een vreemd soort verlangen brandde in mijn keel. Ik probeerde het weg te slikken, maar het lukte niet.

"Ze doet het best goed voor de eerste keer." Klonk plots een stem naast me.

"Gelukkig gaat ze niet door het lint, zoals de vorige twee." Verzuchtte een tweede stem. Ik luisterde naar hun stemmen, liet ze tot me doordringen. Vooral de tweede stem trok mijn aandacht. Hij was prachtig.. Ze kwamen me niet bekend voor. Wat had dit te betekenen? Waar was de vrouw die me… dit had aangedaan?


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Ik hoor de stemmen twinkelen in mijn oor.

Verdoofd staar ik naar boven, ik kan nog steeds niet geloven wat ik zie. Het is licht, er is tijd verstreken sinds het vuur…

Ik huiver, en kijk snel verder. Ik concentreer me op de lucht, de wolken die uit ontelbaar veel kleine glinsterende druppeltjes bestaan. De zachte bries die mijn bruine krullen laat golven. Ik zie de nerven van de bladeren, de bladgroenkorrels… Wat is de wereld mooi. Waarom zie ik zoveel meer, zo helder en duidelijk? Waarom hoor ik stemmen, van zo ver weg? Waarom ruik ik geuren die ik nog nooit geroken heb? Zoveel, en allemaal tegelijk? Waarom…

"Pas op, misschien is ze gevaarlijk. Je weet het nooit." Sist de eerste stem. Hij klinkt vijandig, toch zuiver tegelijk. Ik dacht er een tijdje over na, zocht naar een gepast woord en verbaasde me over het feit dat niemand sprak.

"We kunnen beter geen risico`s nemen, laten we de nieuwgeborene hier weghalen."

Zegt de eerste stem, op een bevelende toon. Hij heeft een lage, wat grauwende, maar toch zuivere stem. Ik hield niet van zijn stem, hoe mooi hij ook klonk.

Ik probeer de woorden te begrijpen, maar het lukt niet echt. Is er gevaar dan? Op dit moment had ik, voor zover ik dat kon voelen, niet het idee dat er gevaar was.

En wie zijn de 'nieuwgeborene waar hij over sprak?'

Wat is het voor een vreemd woord, het klinkt alsof hij levens aan het creëren is.

Ieh, misschien is het wel een gek die voor de lol in mensen snijdt!

De toon van zijn stem liet wel horen dat hij hier de baas is. Misschien de baas van die nieuwgeborene? Hoe langer ik erover nadacht, hoe onzinniger het klonk.

Plotseling realiseer ik me dat ik in het koude mos lig. Gek, ik had er al die tijd geen erg in. Voorzichtig beweeg ik mijn hand.

Een laag gegrom volgde. "Rustig…" Zij de tweede stem. Ik luisterde nieuwsgierig naar de stem. "Rowena is veilig, dat weet je. Bovendien heb ik het gevoel dat ze niet zoveel gevaar vormt."

Oh fijn, ik ben hier het gevaar. Nouja, dat maakt dingen iets duidelijker. Voor zover ik er al iets van begrijp… Okee, ik ben het liggen flink zat nu. Ik haal diep adem, -het vreemde gevoel dat dat bracht negerend- en duwde mezelf overeind.

Met een vloeiende beweging sta ik op en blijf verdedigend staan. Instinctief speur ik de omgeving af en neem hem snel in me op. Ik ben dus inderdaad in een bos, op een open plek.

Twee –bloedmooie, dat moet gezegd worden- mannen staan naast me en kijken me nieuwsgierig aan. Ze lijken me niet gevaarlijk, dus ik neem een halve seconde de tijd om de rest in me op te nemen.

De open plek was bezaaid met wuivend groen gras, waar prachtige wilde bloemen in stonden, die de plek een magisch effect geven. De sparren en dennen van het bos toren boven ons uit, en maken het lastiger wat te zien. Niet dat ik er erg veel last van heb, met mijn nieuwe niet normaal goede zicht. Ik speur tussen de bomen door, maar zie verder niets verdachts.

Ik besloot dat het tijd was om me te concentreren op de mannen, die een aanvalhouding aannamen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Verwonderd kijk ik naar de eerste man, die met de lage rouwe stem.

Het eerste wat me opvalt is dat zijn kleur ogen, net als die van de mooie vrouw, vuurrood zijn. Het ziet er vreemd uit, de donkere pupillen in de glanzende vuurrode irissen.

Zijn gezicht is angstaanjagend knap, -if you know what I mean.

Hij heeft een hoekig gezicht, met een scherpe, brede kaaklijn, volle lippen waar een vrouw jaloers van zou worden en prachtig donker golvend haar, dat ongeveer tot zijn nek komt.

Het biedt een raar contrast met zijn spierwitte huid.

Een jaar of vijfentwintig, zo oud schat ik hem ongeveer.

Hoewel hij prachtig is, vind ik hem niet bepaald aantrekkelijk. Hij kijkt dreigend uit zijn ogen en zijn lichaam zit helemaal vol met vreemdgevormde littekens.

Zijn ogen ontmoeten de mijne en een lage grom ontsnapt uit zijn keel.

Ik wend mijn blik snel af, en kijk naar de tweede man.

In tegenstelling tot de man naast hem, lijkt hij nieuwsgierig te zijn. Hij heeft een wat jongere uitstraling. Hij ziet er uit als of hij een jaar of 18 is.

Zijn gezicht is mooier, rond van vorm, hoewel ook hij scherpe contouren heeft rond zijn gezicht die hem er volwassen uit laten zien.

Zijn haar is halfkort en goudblond, zijn ogen dezelfde vuurrode kleur.

Hij kijkt me wantrouwig aan, werpt vervolgens zenuwachtig een blik naar achter.

"Ze komt er zo aan." Zegt hij angstig.

"Ik weet het, kijk even goed, is ze in staat zichzelf te beheersen en te luisteren?"

Er volgde een korte stilte, ik begrijp niet goed wat nou de bedoeling is.

Hallo, denkt er ook nog iemand aan mij?

Ik ben volledig nieuw in een totaal nieuwe wereld. Een klein beetje hulp zou wel op zijn plaats zijn toch?

Ik zet ongemakkelijk een stapje naar achter, en probeer mijn gedachten een beetje op orde te krijgen. Het lukt niet, mijn theorieën zitten vol met zwarte gaten.

Ik kijk nog een keer zenuwachtig naar de man met het donkere haar die me boos aankijkt. Wat moet hij van me, doe ik iets verkeerd?

Ik sta op het punt om in paniek te raken, wanneer een kalme gloed zich een weg door mijn lichaam baant. Langzaam ontspannen mijn spieren zich, en ga ik wat gemakkelijker staan.

"Ze zal in staat zijn zichzelf onder controle te houden." Zegt de jongen met het blonde haar vervolgens met een zachte stem.

"Mooi zo, Rowena is onderweg." De donkerharige man grijnst tevreden.

Vreemd genoeg voel ik geen angst en adrenaline meer door mijn lichaam stromen, ik zou rustig naar ze toe kunnen lopen. Ik ben nu ongeveer 20 meter bij ze vandaan.

Wat zal ik doen, wegrennen of naar ze toe gaan?

De donkerharige man zette onmiddellijk een stap in mijn richting, waarschijnlijk snapte hij wat er door me heen ging.

Ik besloot dat wegrennen waarschijnlijk toch niet zoveel nut heeft, dus dat ik best naar ze toe kan gaan.

Ik zet een paar stappen, en schrik van de vloeiende beweging waarmee dat gaat. Het gaat zo soepel dat het wel lijkt of ik zweef! Een tinkelende lacht komt over mijn lippen, vrolijk huppel ik naar de jongens toe.

De jongen met het blonde haar lacht naar me, de ander kijkt nog steeds bedenkelijk.

Mijn lach klinkt ook anders, merk ik. Ik weet niet wat er met me gebeurd is, maar tot nu toe lijk ik er alleen maar voordeel mee te hebben.

Zo valt er best mee te leven.

"je moet bijzonder zijn, aangezien ze je zelf heeft veranderd." Merkt de donkerharige jongen plotseling op.

Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan.

Veranderd? Wat wil dat zeggen?

"Ja, meestal laat ze een van ons het vuile werk op knappen." Stemt de andere jongen in.

Ik zwijg, en vraag me af wie ze nou de hele tijd bedoelen.

Na een tijdje elkaar vreemd aanstaren en wat onwennige bewegingen van mij, gaan ze opeens tegelijk rechtop staan.

Onmiddellijk verandert de sfeer, ik draai me snel om en kijk wat de oorzaak van hun gestoorde houding is.

Gracieus komt ze aanzweven, met haar kin omhoog en haar lange blonde haar naar achteren geschud.

Onderweg kijkt ze eerst de jongens een voor een aan en loopt vervolgens naar mij toe. Ze neemt me van top tot teen op en kijkt dan uitdagend in mijn ogen.

Verschrikt spring ik achteruit, het is de vrouw van die avond, de veroorzaker van het vuur! Een woest gesis komt over mijn lippen.

Hoe durft ze!

Ik voel de woede weer oplaaien en ik zet dreigend een stap naar voren.

Zíj heeft dit alles veroorzaakt. Oh, hier gaat ze zó voor boeten!

Ik grijns, dit was het moment waar ik op wachtte.

Een vreemd soort gevoel dringt binnen in mijn lichaam, ik voel een nieuw soort verlangen dat brandt in mijn keel.

Dit is mijn kans, mijn kans om haar te vermoorden.

En die kans grijp ik!

Een angstaanjagende grauw komt over mijn lippen en ik stort me op haar. Te laat zie ik de twee sterke handen die me vanachter vastgrijpen en zich als boeien om mijn polsen sluiten.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ik grauw naar haar en kronkel om mezelf los te rukken, maar de sterke handen laten mijn polsen niet los.

Ja nou wordt 'ie mooi! Wie denkt zij wel niet dat ze is!

Woedend kijk ik achterom wie me vasthoudt, de jongen met het blonde haar klemt zijn handen nog steviger om mijn handen.

Hij heeft een diepe rimpel tussen zijn wenkbrauwen, het kost hem geen enkele moeite mij in bedwang te houden.

Even heb ik de neiging mijn tong uit te steken, maar ik bedenk dat dat wel erg kinderachtig zou staan.

Ik draai met een ruk mijn hoofd om en sis naar de vrouw voor me.

Het irriteert me nog het meest dat ze zelf nog geen centimeter bewogen heeft.

Ze tuit haar lippen en zet een stap naar me toe.

Oh ik kon haar wel wurgen!

Waarom hebben ze me niet gewoon mijn gang laten gaan?

Langzaam trekt ze haar bovenlip op en laat haar tanden zien. Het ziet er angstaanjagend uit, maar ik blijf in de verdediging staan en sis woest naar haar. Ik ruk nog een keer aan mijn armen maar mijn pogingen ze los te krijgen mislukken behoorlijk. De vrouw trekt een wenkbrauw op en richt zich vervolgens tot de mannen.

"Davis," zegt de vrouw, "Hoeveel weet ze al?"

"Nog niets, ze is pas net bijgekomen."

Hij zwijgt even, staart bedenkelijk naar een vage plek tussen de bomen.

"Rowena, wat ben je van plan met haar te gaan doen?" Zegt de jongen met het donkere haar, Davis dus. "Ze is behoorlijk onhandelbaar."

"Ik weet het, maar ik voel dat ze van pas kan komen." Rowena loopt om me heen –ik grom naar haar terwijl ze langsloopt- en richt zich tot de blonde jongen.

"Austin, neem haar mee." Zegt Rowena, zonder me verder nog een blik waardig te keuren.

Ik voel me afgedankt, oneerlijk behandeld. Maar ik ben zo slim om mijn mond te houden. Het lijkt me niet verstandig haar tegen te spreken, bovendien vond ik het helemaal niet erg om met Austin mee te gaan. Hij lijkt de meest vriendelijke, en als ik nog langer tegen Rowena moet aankijken sta ik niet in voor de gevolgen.

"Vertel haar alles over ons. Ik wil dat ze het begrijpt." Rowena haalt haar hand door haar blonde krullen en gooit ze over haar schouder. Davis lacht hardop en loopt naar haar toe. Vervolgens slaat hij zijn arm bezitterig om haar heen en kust haar in haar nek. Ze gooide haar hoofd naar achter, en kijkt Austin arrogant aan. Je weet wel, zo'n blik die zegt: "ga weg, je bent overbodig."

Austins greep op mijn handen verslapt een beetje, maar ik kan me nog steeds niet losrukken. Hij werpt me een donkere blik toe –alsof ik er wat aan kan doen, even realistisch blijven zeg- en sleurt me mee verder het bos in.


End file.
